Green (Pokemon)
Green (Japanese name Blue) is a Pokemon trainer who hails from Kanto. She is a pretty hot young woman and she is very cunning and sly. She can talk others into believing a bold-faced lie and talk her way out of many tight situations. Green is also a master of disguise. She is close to Silver as they were both kidnapped from their parents when they were young by The Mask of Ice. Green’s special skill, as defined by Professor Oak, is evolving,she is known as the “'Evolver'” Before hand she preferred to lull her opponents into a false sense of security by using unevolved “cute” Pokémon. She is seventeen years with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt, a red skirt and long blue shoes. Allies and enemies Friends: Silver, Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold, Crystal, Sabrina, Lorelii, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Balthazar Blake, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Gohan, Klonoa, Salem, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Hexadecimal, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Mask of Ice, Will, Karen, Giovanni, Team Rocket, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, Model W, The Darkseven, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Pokemon owned by Blue currently Blastoise Ditto Wigglytuff Clefable Nidoqueen Granbull Articuno Zapdos Moltres Blastoise0.jpg Ditto_Number_1.0.png.jpg 250px-040Wigglytuff.png 250px-Lusamine_Clefable.png 250px-031Nidoqueen.png 250px-210Granbull.png Noland Articuno.png Zapdos.jpg Moltres anime.png Legends of Light and Darkness Green is first seen with Silver as they are encountered by the Alpha Team, wondering where their friends are. Green helps them in their search and is present for Silver's fight against Giovanni. She runs for covers with her friends and is put to sleep by Horvath's magic spell. Alongside her friends she searches for a way out and to find the last Model F Fragment. Green meets Klonoa and she helps him deal with King of Sorrow before returning to the real world. When they reach the site of the clues to Model L, She and Silver use their ground Pokemon to dig a way which is done faster when Aang earthbends to make it go faster. Green wanders the island with the other girls and meets Salem who leads them to the nightclub where he saw the piece. Green then sings with Sabrina and Katara about being the birds of prey before being flung into a 4 way fight. When Hiccup and co learn on Darkseid's plans, She and Sliver intend to learn what he is up to. Green wonders the lab with the girls and encounters Jesu Otaku and Monodramon who she joins forces with as well as Ventress who is out for revenge on The two leaders Darkseid and Malefor. When arriving at Slade's castle, she prepares with her team to find the model Zs. With her team she asks about Malefor, Darkseid and Dr. Weil as all three have a separate goal which may depend on screwing the other two. Hellboy explains to them the plans of all 3 villains. Green and Silver encounter and she sits down as she watches Silver battle and then arrest Giovanni. Gallery Green 1.png Green 2.png Green 3.png Green 4.jpg Green 5.jpg Green 6.png Green 7.jpg Green 8.jpg Green.png Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Partner Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Goaway Team members Category:Guile Hero Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Heroes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Weak but Skilled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Hat Wearer Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Femme Fatale Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Love Interests of Silver Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Retired Heroes Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Members of the Disney Family